


Seven Goodnights

by giors1



Series: We're Not Lost Anymore [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games in the Swan-Mills family, until an argument breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Goodnights

**Author's Note:**

> This thing about my new AU concept, where Emma and Regina adopt a bunch of kids after their stay in Neverland, is becoming a thing. Family feels, problems and children everywhere; here we go with another story.
> 
> OUaT is not mine.

Aaron and Phil were already sat on the lower step of the huge marble staircase of the mansion, listening to the voices coming from the kitchen and sharing, once in a while, worried glances.

They both turned their heads when a soft meow made by Rude, the cat, interrupted the surreal silence of that area of the house.

 

“You should have told me, Emma. We should talk about those kinds of things…we have responsibilities and you’re not holding the decisional power in this family!” Regina’s tone was far from being calm.

 

For more than 10 minutes, the only voice the twins could hear was Regina’s, while Emma was probably forced to face silently some mistake she had made. Something they hadn’t understand yet, even if they knew Megan was somehow involved.

“We’re never going to turn seventeen like Megan, right?” was the only thing Aaron was able to state, making Phil nod with firm convinction.

Rude meowed again, revealing the presence of Molly, their eight-year old friend, _well, sister, at this point,_ holding her cat while she was sitting on the top step of that same staircase.

“Are they fighting?” Molly asked with an incredibly low voice. Both twins nodded, while gesturing the girl to come and sit close to them.

Once she reached the spot, Aaron spoke with authority. “Our bet is on Regina. We cannot lose her lasagna. Lasagna are important, here”.

Henry’s voice was the next addiction to the conversation.

“You know, a couple of years ago they punched each other’s face”, reminded the kid, thinking about that time when Grampa told him about the official moment when he first thought that there was something going on between Emma and Regina that was more than simple hate. Even if, at that point, he couldn’t even remember he was Prince Charming.

“Should we be worried? Because I am…I don’t want them to fight”, interrupted Molly, holding Rude even closer, causing him to try to escape  _again_ from the tight unnatural grip of the little girl.

 

“Jesus, Emma! We are talking about a stupid pointless concert. Outside Storybrooke! Do you have the slightest idea of how dangerous is bringing the kids outside the city? They don’t even have a real identity and you know how things here don’t work exactly like in the rest of the world…”

“I was there  _with her_! She asked me to go  _with her_ , and I  _never_  left her alone”. Emma eventually spoke, causing a sigh of relief between the kids hiding in the other room, who were happy to know their blonde mum was still alive.

“I thought you were at work. And that Megan was studying. And praise God I won’t even mention in this discussion our daughter’s school results…” said Regina, pointing a finger towards her teenage daughter.

 

At that exact moment, every member of the little group of kids spying the conversation thought about their respective homework for the following day.

 

“Ok, I got it. I’m sorry. I’m  _sooo_ sorry about what happened, and I swear this is not going to happen again. Never. Like  _really_  never”. This time it was Megan’s voice, mixing fear and sincerity, which interrupted Regina and Emma’s fight and also gave the final evidence to the kids outside the kitchen that every member of the family was alive and safe.

“You can go to your room, young lady” Regina spoke with her renewed maternal tone, authoritative but almost tender. “I need to talk with your mother”.

 

Megan came out of the kitchen, finding unexpectedly the little crowd occupying the lower part of the staircase. She could just nod in disapproval, adding “I’d better check Lucy, since you left her alone in her bedroom, you morons…”

But it took her just a few seconds to change her mind, sit with the other kids and start listening to the second part of the fight, the most interesting part, actually: the one between their mothers.

Phil looked Megan in the eyes. “First, you’re the moron, here. Second, who do you think will win the fight?”

Without hesitation, Megan stated “Emma, of course. She’s the savior”

Disappointment came out through Aaron's voice. “Apparently you don’t love lasagna enough…”

 

“You’re not  _her_  friend, Emma. You’re not _their_  friend. We have responsibilities, we brought them here to give them a family, some stability…”

“Calm down, Regina, you’re a pregnant woman…” Emma tried to grab her wife’s hands. Regina stepped back.

“…and thanks for reminding me our number seven is going to be part of this unstable environment where everyone just do what they want…”

“Seven is my lucky number, you shouldn’t be worried…” Emma’s ability to comfort people wasn’t definitely at its best.

Regina’s tone suddenly became even more serious. “For all my life, I’ve been trying to understand what’s the difference between doing the right thing or not. I fight every single day to deserve the privilege to be called a  _mother_. And you’re doing this fucking thing with me, Emma Swan, so you’d better go out of this kitchen, talk to your daughter, even argue with her, tell her she’s grounded and  _be on my side_!”

_Emma left the room without saying a word. Tacit approval._

But then she bumped into the small group of kids, who clearly heard every bit of their conversation.

Regina was following her wife when she suddenly stopped, realizing their argument had had an audience. 

Emma ignored the general embarrassment, which was mostly hers, actually, and with a simple gaze hinted the kids to go upstairs. No further discussion.

Once more she looked at her wife. “I suppose I’ll sleep on the sofa”.

_And Regina left the room without saying a word. Tacit approval._

Then something happened.

 

Regina had been in her room, alone under the covers, for a while, when Megan entered the bedroom without saying a single word.

She joined her brunette mother. She apologized with a simple  _I’m sorry_ , hugging her. 

Hormones had never helped Regina, especially when the situation requested to choke back tears. Suddenly, Molly and Henry joined them and transformed the situation in a group hug.

Aaron and Phil were watching the scene from the doorway of the bedroom. With a mischievous smile, Aaron exclaimed “We’d better go downstairs and…”

“…tell Emma lasagna are safe”, Phil completed the sentence. And all Regina could hear was the tender noise of the twins’ feet running away.

 

Regina fell asleep with all the kids already sleeping in her bed. Seven people on a queen-size bed.

 

She woke up when she heard a few noises coming from a random spot near the bed.

“Regina, our sofa is really uncomfortable”. Emma’s voice.

“Our bed is crowded. And that’s all I can offer” Regina replied, slightly tilting her head towards her wife.

“Couldn’t be more perfect”.

 

Emma found a little spot near her wife and kids.

 

And she fell asleep, after her usual seven  _goodnights._


End file.
